


To Be Torn Apart

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, Comeplay, Fantasizing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5496809"><i>And It Hurts Like Hell:</i></a> Hux gets off to the thought of Kylo underneath him, ragged and breathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So originally my fic [_And It Hurts Like Hell_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5496809) was meant to be a one shot. But, since it was so well received and I didn't wanna leave ya'll hanging, here's the smutty continuation!

Hux stumbled into his quarters late that night, exhausted from absolutely everything that’d went on that day.

 

After barely escaping to the Finalizer with Kylo in tow, there was the process of getting Kylo the medical help he required and then convincing the crew to set course to Snoke’s obscure location. Apparently the crew had began doubting Hux after having seen the massive failure of Starkiller Base. _‘Well you’re alive, aren’t you?!’_ he’d shouted at them _‘So rejoice in the fact that you’ll live to see another day, and set this goddamn ship on route to these coordinates!’_. They’d proceeded with utmost compliance after that.

 

And then finally, finally, Hux was free to go and rest. He didn’t even bother to take his uniform off before dropping belly first onto the bed.

 

Hux was on the verge of sleep when Kylo’s voice saying “I’m being torn apart,” crept into his brain. Then the memory of how Kylo’s breath had felt against his ear and how his wet lips had left drops of blood and spit on the inside of Hux’s ear. Hux shivered at the memory and began to slip a hand under himself despite his exhaustion.

 

Hux palmed his hardening cock through his trousers, getting himself sufficiently aroused before rolling onto his back and taking himself out. Hux began stroking his cock, wet with precum, as he let his imagination go wild.

 

Hux imagined shoving his gloved fingers into Kylo’s mouth and watching the shiny leather slip in and out of his mouth. Hux groaned as he thought of Kylo’s lips, god, _those lips_ \- wrapped around his cock. He’d choke him on his cock - how desperately he wanted to fuck his throat and hear him gag on his length. He wanted to smack the cum out of Kylo’s mouth and watch the red handprint bloom across his pallid skin.

 

Hux wanted to suck on Kylo’s nipples, turn the soft, pink nubs hard. He’d rut up against Kylo until they were both hard again. He’d leave bite marks on his neck, his shoulders, his chest, everywhere. He’d make sure Kylo remembered him and what they’d done every time he undressed.

 

Hux thought of all the sounds Kylo would make as he stretched him open with one, two, three, _four_ fingers. How he’d moan and gasp raggedly as Hux relentlessly drove his cock into him, showing him no mercy. He’d fuck him all night, drawing orgasm after orgasm out of him until he _cried_ from being pushed over the edge so many times.

 

Hux thought of the fast rise and fall of the other man’s chest as he got close, he thought of the sparkling sheen of sweat that would cover Kylo’s pale skin, he thought of the way Kylo’s hard and leaking cock would curve up against his stomach, he thought of hitting that sweet spot inside of Kylo and the way Kylo’s semen would look spattered over his own chest, shiny in the pale light of Hux’s chambers.

 

Finally, his mind went back to the scene in the forest. He thought of Kylo on his knees in the snow, so helpless and broken and bloody. How he’d been so primal, so animalistic, trying to tear his own face off. Hux wondered, absurdly, what the other man’s blood would taste like. Would it taste human and metallic? Would it taste foreign and sweet? Or would it taste alien and bitter from the dark power that coursed through his very being? Hux wondered what it would’ve been like to lick the blood off Kylo’s cold skin.

 

With that, Hux came with a sharp intake of breath and a barely contained whimper, cum painting his uniform’s dark pants. Hux regarded the mess for a second before swiping two fingers through it and bringing them to his mouth. He licked the semen off his fingers and distantly wondered if Kylo’s cum would taste better than his own. Probably.

 

Hux sighed and shifted on the bed so he could grab a handkerchief from the nightstand to clean himself off.

 

As he wiped his pants off, he tried to reassure himself that this was a one time thing. Getting off to the thought of Kylo Ren? How preposterous. He’d only done it because of what had happened in the woods. There was absolutely nothing else to it. He hated Kylo. This would never happen again; it couldn’t happen again. He had enough weighing on his mind without entertaining these... _thoughts_ about Ren.

 

And what if he carried those thoughts out into the real world? What if Kylo sensed what he thought? What if Kylo _saw_ what he thought? Would he kill him on the spot - or worse, would he reciprocate? Would he fulfill Hux’s fantasies, allow himself to be used like a whore? That, Hux thought, was a much worse fate than dying at the hands of the Knight. At least in death he wouldn’t have to worry about getting caught up in the mess that was Kylo Ren, an action that would undoubtedly lead to...feelings; something that Hux didn’t have the mind or time for.

  
Hux eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep, thoughts of Kylo Ren and his scarred face chasing him into unconsciousness.  


End file.
